Her Voice
by elanalauren
Summary: When you have a life like Mulder and Scully's, you tend to assume the worst most of the time. Bad summary. It's short, just read it. ;
1. Part I Assuming the Worst

_**Her Voice **_

_by elana_

_Part I - Assuming the Worst_

October 13, 1999

7:30pm

Why wouldn't Scully tell me what was wrong? She called me about five minutes ago. Her calling me was strange on it's own. We're kind of on vacation right now. She suggested we take a few days off. I figured she needed a break from me and I was a bit disappointed too, since today's my birthday and I was hoping to spend it with her, at work. However, when we're on holiday, she never calls me. I usually bother her endlessly and it doesn't seem to bother her too much, but she barely ever calls me. This time she did and she asked me to come over right away.

So here I am, on my way to her mother's, where she's visiting, and I'm worried sick. I can usually tell what mood Scully is in, or if something is bothering her, by the sound of her voice. Not this time. I have no idea, she gave no indication of what was happening and that's causing me to panic. I always assume the worst, because quite often it is the worst.

When I finally arrive, I give a loud knock, wondering if I should have just let myself in right away. My panic escalates when no one answers. Unclipping my gun holster so I can draw it quickly, I reach for the door knob and find that it's unlocked. That is certainly not a good sign. My heart's running a mile a minute as I feel it beating against my chest. I step inside to pitch black.

"Scully?..." Nothing. "Mrs. Scully?..." There are no answers to my calls. Oh god. My hand is on my gun as I slowly and cautiously move toward the living room. I feel around for the light switch, expecting the power to be off. Light floods the room and I nearly fall over from the screams that erupt at my actions.


	2. Part II Surprised Relief

_**Her Voice**_

_by elana_

_Part II - Surprised Relief_

October 13, 1999

7:38pm

"SURPRISE!!" I barely make out the word, because the suddenness and sheer volume of the voices, stops my heart for a moment.

Various people have popped out from several spots in Mrs. Scully's living room with grins on their faces. I, however, am standing there, my mouth hanging open, with what I'm positive is a completely stunned expression plastered on my face. As I come out of my trance of shock, I start to recognize several people, friends, the occasional co-worker, and many faces I've come to know as family, but no Scully. Then, two small arms slide around my neck from behind and lightly pull backwards and down slightly. I feel a soft cheek against my neck.

"Happy Birthday, Mulder," a voice whispers in my ear. The same voice that asked me to come here. However, unlike before, I can tell her voice is full of joy and excitement. A smile forms on my lips, and as I turn to hug her in return, relief flows through me knowing that she is perfectly fine, more than fine.

"What's this?" I whisper back.

"All those investigative skills and you can't figure it out?" she jokes as she tugs me in the direction of her mother talking to the Gunmen.

"Well, unless my powers of deduction deceive me, it looks like a birthday party for your dashing FBI partner." I resist her attempts to pull me toward the others.

"I'll give you the dashing part only because it's your birthday," she responds, as she momentarily gives up steering me.

"Thank you, Scully." I say sincerely. She locks eyes with me and I smile at her. She smiles back and for a moment it's just the two of us, like many times before. I break the spell with a joke. "But next time, Scully, skip the surprise. I think another one might kill me." She gives a little laugh and gives me another tug.

"Come on, Mulder, my mother wants to be the second person to wish you a Happy Birthday."

_The End_

Well, thanks for reading people. Do your part for the planet and review, it makes the world a better place.

Just curious, how many of you had an idea what would happen straight from the date at the beginning? Check out my other stories!


End file.
